Together
by disneygirl409
Summary: When I was little, my parents told me that bad things happen to good people. I never really understood that until I was in your house & I heard your dad hit you...or when I heard my best friend got hit by a car & died, right after he left his volunteer job at the animal shelter. But…I finally understood when I came home & saw all the ambulance lights..." Full description in photo


_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Kickin' it or any quotes I used in this story! I only own Kate & Sarah!_

enjoy!

* * *

**Together.**

Kim Crawford had a horrible day.

She woke up late and spilt coffee on her shirt, making her more late than she originally was. She ended up missing her 1st period class, Chemistry. When she finally got to school, she heard her teacher gave them a pop quiz. She got a 65 on a Trigonometry test she spent all night studying for. Kim Crawford doesn't get 65's on math test.

To put the cherry on top of the cake, her best friend, Kate Brewer, and her boyfriend, Jack Brewer, were absent.

She texted both of them 100 times but got no response. She asked Milton during English & he hadn't heard from them all day. She asked Jerry during lunch and he said he hadn't heard from Jack or Kate since last night.

Kim wasn't worried. She knew if something was wrong, she'd be the first one they'd both call. So she went on with her day, planning on calling Jack or Kate when she got home.

So here she was, in her last period class, History, waiting for the bell to ring. She sighed in relief when it finally did. She picked up her belongings & walked to her locker. She turned the lock & it opened. She put the books she didn't need inside of it & grabbed her jacket. Once she closed it, she turned to see Milton & Jerry walking towards her. She smiled & greeted them.

"You coming to the dojo?" Jerry asked, as the 3 of them walked out of the school. Kim shook her head.

"I'm gonna stop home to drop off my stuff and call Jack. I'll stop by later, though." She responded, as they made their way to the students parking lot.

"Okay, see you!" Milton said, walking towards his car with Jerry. She smiled before walking further down to her car.

She got in and threw her books in the passenger seat & started her car.

In a few short minutes, she was pulling into her driveway. She grabbed her books & walked into her house. She called out for her Mother, but got no response. Kim continued up her steps & to her room. She put her binder on her desk & hung her bag on the chair. She placed her jacket neatly on her bed as she grabbed a pair of leggings to put on for karate.

Once she changed, she grabbed her jacket & bag once again. She walked into the kitchen & found a note from her mom.

_Working late, be home at 10. Order food w/o me._

_Love Mom!_

She threw the note out & walked towards the door. Once she was in the car, she pulled out her phone.

No new messages.

Now she was a little concerned. I mean, her & Jack have gone a hole day not texting each other but never her and Kate.

She dialed Kate's number and put it to her ear. When it went straight to voicemail, she dialed Jack. His rang for 15 seconds, before he answered.

"Kim…" Is all he said, his voice cracking. Kim immediately grew anxious.

"What happened?" She asked. She heard him breathing heavily and he didn't say a word. Then she heard a sniffle.

_Wait, is he's crying?_

"Kim, I…I-"

"I'm on my way." Kim said before hanging up. She sped to Jack's house, all the worst chase scenarios playing through her mind.

Once she pulled up to their house, she saw only Kate & Jack's car in the driveway. She got out & ran to the gate. She pushed it open & walked the small path to the Brewer's side door. She grabbed the spare key that they hid in the frog plant & opened the door.

Once inside, she heard nothing. You could hear a pin drop.

"Jack!" Kim called. She got nothing.

She searched the living room & the rest of the 1st floor before sprinting up the stairs.

Once she was on the third floor, her stomach turned. There was yellow caution tape on a door. Kate's door. Her heart rate picked up and she ran to Jack's door. She didn't bother knocking, she grabbed the knob & ran in.

That's when her chest started to tighten. Jack was sitting on the floor, with his back up against his bed, his knees to his chest & a photo album next to him. He looked up and saw Kim. His eyes were bloodshot & Kim pushed her tears away. Never had she ever seen Jack cry, she never wanted to and here she was, looking at him.

Kim got down on her knees, next to him & didn't say a word. She put her arms around him & he cried. She let him cry and she said nothing.

After a few minutes of silence, the only sound being Jack's sniffles, they pulled away. Jack stood up slowly, wiping his face. He grabbed Kim's hand & pulled her up with him. Not letting her hand go, they sat down on the edge of his bed. Kim knew she was about to get some bad news about Kate. She was trying to prepare herself as Jack took a deep breathe.

"Kate's gone." Is all he said. Kim covered her mouth with her hand & tried her hardest not to cry. Her eyes watered as she shook her head. "She killed herself." Kim's wet eyes widened.

.Herself.

No one ever thought they'd hear those 3 words in the same sentence.

Kate was Kim's only girlfriend. Kate was the closest thing Kim ever had to a sister. She was the first to know about her and Jack _FINALLY_ getting together. She started planning their wedding after that. Kate was gonna be the maid of honor and she was gonna be the godmother to their first born. Kate was just waiting for the day when Jack would propose because she wanted me to be her Sister-In-Law. They had planned to go to college in San Francisco & dorm together.

Kim finally turned to Jack & lost it. She threw her arms around him and the two of them cried.

Somehow, Kim & Jack called Jerry & Milton. They came over & Kim broke the news to them.

So here they all are. In Jack's room, all sitting on the floor in silence.

"When I was little," Jack started, getting everyones attention. "my parents told me that bad things happen to good people." He looked to his girlfriend and sighed. "I never really understood that until I was in your house & I heard your dad hit you." Jack started. Kim flinched at the memory.

That was true. Kim's father has a history with alcohol & he would abuse her mother. Kim was too scared to say or do anything & her mother didn't say a word. But one day, Kim's mother wasn't home. It was just Kim & her father. He grew impatient & took his anger out on her. Jack was on his way over when it happened & he stopped her father from killing her. He called the cops and helped her through her hurt.

"or when my sister's fiancé canceled their wedding because he saw his high school sweetheart at Starbucks." He continued, turning to the other boys.

Jack's older sister, Maddie, was engaged to her boyfriend of 2 years a few months ago. But the wedding was canceled after she found out he was cheating on her with his High school girlfriend.

"or when I heard one of my best friends got hit by a car & died...right after he left his volunteer job at the animal shelter." Jack added. Their hearts broke. He meant Eddie.

Almost a year ago, in March, Eddie was hit by a car outside the animal shelter he & Jerry volunteered at. He died on impact and the gang was heartbroken, but they got through it like they did everything else. Together. They miss him dearly, but it doesn't hurt as much anymore.

"But…I finally understood when I came home yesterday & saw all the cop cars & the ambulance lights. And when I walked into the house and saw a note on the counter saying 'I'm sorry'. And when I went upstairs & saw my mom crying in my dad's arms. They begged me not to look in the room. I should've listened." Jack finished.

Kim wiped her face and sighed. "Everything's gonna be okay." Is all she said, trying to be the strong one.

"How can you say that?" Jack asked, getting upset. "She's gone and she's never coming back!"

"Just like Eddie!" Kim exclaimed. "I love Kate! And I'm going to miss her just as much as you are! But if she saw us right now, she'd punch every single one of us in the face for crying over her. She wouldn't want us to be crying because we're sad. She'd want to be remembered as a happy girl, not another tragic suicide victim."

"When Eddie died, we got through it together. We can do it again. We will get through this together. Just like we always do." Kim finished.

Everyone nodded & stood up. They all get together, and had their famous group hugs. It was smaller than usual though.

She was missing. She will always be missing. But she'll always remain in their hearts.

At her Wake, they all sat together & talked about anything. At her Funeral, they all held hands. Instead of going out to eat with the other mourning family, the four of them and Rudy went to Falafel Phil's. They sat in a booth until closing, talking about Kate. They didn't leave each others side until the end of the day.

Her locker was decorated by the cheer squad & it remained that way. No one would ever use her locker again. The Cheer squad also held a memorial for her at the final football game of their senior year.

In the Dojo, there's a plague on the wall with her picture on it, so anyone who walks into the dojo will know of her, if they didn't already.

When Kim & Jack got married, she didn't have a maid of honor. She didn't want one.

And when Kim was pregnant, her & Jack wanted to know the gender. When they found out it was a girl they were ecstatic. When the time came to pick out names, Jack had a list of several while Kim only had one.

Kate.

Jack immediately agreed and a few months later, a beautiful baby girl was born with brown hair and brown eyes. Just like Kate.

Kim was hoping she would look like her but was happier she would take after Jack & Kate. Kate's godparents ended up being Jerry & his wife, Sarah.

The gang stayed close, never losing contact. Even when they all went to separate schools. Jack & Jerry stayed in Seaford. Milton attended Yale with Julie. Kim went to the school in San Francisco and ended up rooming with a girl named Sarah. They grew extremely close and when Kim went home for Christmas, she brought Sarah & Jerry met the love of his life.

After school, Milton & Kim moved back to Seaford. Milton bought an apartment with Julie, Kim bought one with Jack & Jerry bought one with Sarah.

When Milton & Julie had a baby boy, they named it Eddie.

Rudy married his girlfriend, Bethany & raised his adoptive son Sam. Jack & Jerry took over the dojo for him. Rudy visited the gang all the time.

All the warriors still missed Kate & Eddie. It still hurt every now and then, but they got through it. And any other curve balls life threw at them, they would get through them.

Together.

* * *

I KNOW! I killed Eddie & my own OC Kate.

If you've read my other stories, you know I've used Kate multiple times. But for now, I'm retiring her. Don't fret, you'll all see her again. ;)

I needed to post a story because I need your opinion on a few things! Let me know what you think in the Reviews.

1) Those of you who have read my other story, "Right Here, Right Now", how would you feel about a Sequel? I was watching TV one day and got the inspiration for a sequel. I didn't write the beginning or the ending I just wrote the conflict and I don't know how I feel about it. So here's what I'm going to do:

If you think it's a good idea or not, leave a review on this story. If I get enough reviews on this story, I'll post a little snippet of what I've written so far and if you like it, I'll start writing the sequel. If not, I'll trash it and focus on my other story.

Which I'm getting to now!

2) I'm writing a new story. Different from anything I've ever written. It's called Revenge. I know, I know! It's real original (sarcasm) and over done. But this won't be like any Revenge story you've read before. I started working on it in August. I've been putting a lot of thought and effort into this one and I've re-written it in 2 different ways:

- The first way features an incident where one of the main characters is severely hurt, almost killed. The characters include Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton, Rudy & a girl OC that I haven't named yet.

- The second way features an incident where one of the main characters is severely hurt, almost killed. The characters include Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton, & Rudy.

Here's the dilemma: Should I put in a girl OC? She will not effect KICK in any way. It's just so you can see a sisterly relationship between Kim and another girlfriend of hers. She will not be the same age as them. They will all be 17 and she's going to be 16. She'll be in the dojo and i haven't decided if she's going to be a black belt or a brown belt.

Here's the decription for the story: Every enemy the Wasabi Warriors have ever made team up for the ultimate plan fo E. _ is kidnapped by _ - but it's just a trap to lure the other warriors to the secret house. Once there, their lives wil be the same.

So I want your opinion! Do you want a Sequel for "Right Here, Right Now"? Do I add my OC in my new story "Revenge"?

THANK YOU & I LOVE YOU ALL!

3


End file.
